


The Silver Lining

by Zest_of_the_West



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zest_of_the_West/pseuds/Zest_of_the_West
Summary: They say first responders are the heroes without the capes. Well, it's true.Logan Sparks, after taking up Lou's spot, is a Constable with Toronto's Metropolitan Special Task Force known as the Strategic Response Unit; SRU for short. A team of highly trained and elite officers who deal with hostage situations and other circumstances that typical officers cannot deal with.She is faced with every day situations, along with the work scenarios she deals with. Will she be able to balance life between work?





	The Silver Lining

6:42 PM  
"On ne joue pas stupide avec moi!" (Don't play stupid with me!) The man yelled, moving to point his gun up at the current civilian negotiator who stood amongst the other hostages in the restaurant. He didn't want to do this, but he was left with no choice.  
Now, this civilian he held at gunpoint was oddly calm, especially compared to the 3 others she was currently stuck with. Her hands were up and she was complying with everything he said for her to do, all while trying to negotiate to the best of her abilities and make sure everyone else remained calm. "OK, OK. Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer à des jeux avec vous. Bien, j'aimerais connaître votre nom, monsieur. Pouvez-vous me dire cela?" (Okay, okay. I'm not here to play games with you. Although, I would love to know your name, sir. Can I ask what it is?)  
"Julien." He answered.  
The woman nodded, still proceeding to hold her hands up. Showing that she had meant no harm. "Julien, c'est agréable de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Logan." (Julien, it's nice to meet you. My name is Logan.) She spoke calmly to the panicked man who had just revealed his name to be Julien.  
"Logan?" Julien questioned, suddenly starting to de-escalate. Although, he continued to hold Logan at gunpoint. But at least it was getting somewhere, and no one was hurt. Well, at the moment, as he could escalate yet again.  
"Mhmm," There was a confirming nod along with that simple response, all that Julien needed to know she wasn't just playing him and trying to be nice.  
In the background, the restuarant phone went off, and Logan figured it was the police. Specifically the Metropolitan Special Task Force known as the Strategic Response Unit, or SRU for short. As they were the ones who were called out for hostage situations, and other things that typical officers weren't trained to do. Coincidence or not, Logan had just left the tryouts for Team One before this whole situation went down.  
"C'est probablement la police, je suppose qu'ils veulent tous nous aider à sortir de là en toute sécurité. Vous y compris. Si j'étais vous, je voudrais répondre." (That's probably the police. I take it they want to help all of us get out of this safely. Including you. If I were you, I would answer it.) Logan pointed out, gently blowing a strand of chesnut to faded blonde hair out of her face, all while still complying to the man.  
Julien skeptically nodded, and moved to retrieve the phone. Which allowed one of the hostages to try and make an escape. But Julien was quick to notice and pointed his gun at the civilian, simply pulling the trigger and firing a bullet. And thanks to that, the situation escalated. "No one... move...!" He exclaimed with broken English, the phrase taking a bit to process in his mind. He then looked down to the buzzing phone, before up at the SWAT officer. "Vous parlez anglais, oui?" (You speak English, yes?)  
Logan simply nodded her head in response, the phone getting shoved into her chest, which she grabbed.  
"Y répondre!" (Answer it!)  
She answered the phone with a simple hello, Julien practically breathing down her neck as he went back to pointing his gun at her.  
"This is Sergeant Gregory Parker of the SRU, who am I speaking with?" The voice over the phone was quite familiar to Logan, and she let out a sigh of relief. Knowing Team One was out on this call.  
"Sparks... Logan Sparks..." Logan answered quietly, sighing heavily as she tried to watch the subject's every movement. Her hazel gaze falling onto that of the firearm again.  
"Alright Logan, remember your training. Is anyone injured?"  
"One hostage. Bullet wound to the shoulder."  
Parker nodded his head, briefly looking down towards the ground, before up again. "Okay, is it possible I could talk to the subject?" He questioned, which caused Logan to look up at Julien.  
"There is a language barrier, but you could try," She answered, moving to hold the phone out to Julien. Making a motion that the Sarge would like to speak to him. "Le sergent Parker voudrait vous parler." (Sergeant Parker would like to speak with you.)  
Julien simply glared at her, before he ripped the phone out of her hands. It was starting to look like he wasn't quite thrilled to speak with the police, or even try negotiation. He soon held the phone up to his ears. "5,000 dollars..." Julien looked down to the watch located on his wrist, with a slight panicked look on his face. "... 20 minutes... or people dead."  
"Okay, we'll get working on that," Parker responded over the phone, currently walking out in front of the restaurant Julien was holding hostages in. "Now, don't hang up on me. I just want to know if everyone is okay." Granted he already asked Logan and got an answer from the female, it was another way to try to tap in with the subject.  
Julien looked towards Logan for a translation from English to French for him. Hoping she picked up onto the brief conversation between him and Sergeant Parker.  
"Bon, nous allons travailler sur cela. Ne raccroche pas, je veux juste savoir si tout le monde va bien." Logan translated exactly what Parker had said.  
Julien let out a disgruntled noise and hung up, tossing the phone to the ground. Parker's request only prompting him to do so. He waved the firearm in Logan's face, eyes narrowing. "Une vingtaine de minutes. Ensuite, vous êtes mort!" (Twenty minutes. Then you're dead!)  
"Regardez, je ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans votre vie... mais croyez-moi quand je dis que ces officiers là-bas veulent vous aider." (Look, I may not know what is going on in your life... but trust me when I say those officers out there want to help you.) Logan spoke, trying to de-escalate the situation again. Her gaze falling on the panicked man.  
Julien huffed and shook his head, eyes still narrowed as he continued to keep his attention on Logan. "Aucun. Non, vous ne le font pas. Avez-vous un frère?" (No. No you don't. Do you have a sibling?)  
Logan nodded her head. "Oui. Un frère jumeu et un petit frère." (Yes. A twin brother and a younger brother.)  
\---  
7:27 PM  
After about 10 minutes, Team One had managed to get in and get the hostages out all but for one. Logan was sadly the unlucky one, as she stood around with a gun pointed right at her head. She was just glad the subject hadn't found out that she was a Lieutenant with the Metropolitan SWAT team, or else it could've gotten worse. And yes, the injured man was taken out as well.  
Team One's Captain, Ed Lane was currently running the negotiations. "Put the gun down, you don't want to do this," He spoke calmly from behind the shield Wordy was currently holding up beside him. "Put the gun down." He repeated, still retaining a calm manner.  
From a vantage point, Constable Sam Braddock was Sierra One, or well one of the two snipers. He had his target locked and muttered the four word signal through the comms. "I've got the solution." It was now the waiting game for Parker's signal.  
Julien muttered in French before yelling yet again, still keeping the gun pointed at Logan.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming out without my gun," Ed spoke, motioning to his pistol before he gently placed it on the ground. He soon came out from behind the shield, both his hands in the air. He was vulnerable, but maybe it was a way to get the subject to calm down as it has proven to work in the past. "Now I'm going to ask you to put the gun down, please."  
That plan was quick to backfire as Julien pointed the gun straight at Ed. Showing no signs of de-escalating.  
Sergeant Parker was watching from the Mobile Command Center, where he was directing his team for now. Especially since he had full view thanks to Spike gaining access into the restaurants security system. He saw the gun pointing straight at Eddie, the subject's finger about ready to pull down on the trigger. And that's when he made the call. "Scorpio."  
With the signal, Sam pressed down on the trigger of the sniper rifle he held. Instantly killing the subject.  
Ed sighed and glanced towards Wordy, briefly giving him a nod of his head before he looked towards the subject. "Subject is down, hostage is unharmed." He informed over the comms as Wordy moved to get Logan outside.  
Once Logan was outside, she let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at her face, allowing the crisp Toronto breeze to pass through her hair. This wasn't what she was expecting to deal with right after tryouts. But who knows, it could've helped her out with gaining the spot on the team. She allowed Paramedics to take her farther away from the scene to get her bearings back, and was given a blanket.  
Parker stepped out of the command center with Spike, the two meeting up with the rest of the team other then Sam who had to follow procedure and go in for questioning. It was a few minutes of discussion with the team, before he headed over to where Logan was.  
"Hey," Logan greeted, flashing a small smile.  
"Hey," Parker replied, moving to sit down besides her. "I would like you to meet me back at the station to further discuss your work situation with the SRU." Either that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Logan couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was.  
She nodded her head, which got a gentle pat on her back by him before he moved to stand up. "Yes, sir."  
\---  
8:34 PM  
Logan walked into the SRU facility, sighing softly. Her hands placed delicately in the front pockets of her dark washed denim jeans. She was still wearing the clothes she wore during the whole situation that played out. "Sergeant Parker, you wanted to talk to me?" She questioned, standing by the entrance of Team One's briefing room.  
"Yes, ma'am," Greg nodded his head with his typical gentle smile, motioning for Logan to take a seat. She nodded and walked over, taking her seat. "I asked you to come here regarding the position on Team One. In both the tryouts, and the situation you were faced with today, you proved to be a valuable asset. Granted the negotiation didn't go as planned today, you still managed to keep the subject somewhat calm until my men showed their faces," He scanned through her file, before quickly looking up and continuing. "Although this would be a pay and rank drop from your original job, are you willing to take the position? This is a completely different job then what SWAT had you doing."  
"Yeah, I'm willing." Logan nodded her head yet again, flashing a bright smile despite the shit she had went through about an hour ago.  
"Welcome to Team One, Constable Sparks."  
"Glad to be here."  
"Let's keep the peace. Grab your uniforms, and then go treat yourself. You've had a hell of a day."  
Logan smiled, and nodded before she stood up and collected her uniforms. Overly ecstatic that she had gotten the job, as it was something she was aiming for, ever since graduating the academy. Although, her past applications had gotten denied, but she still had continued to apply.  
On her way out of the building, she had gotten stopped by Spike who came jogging over to catch up with her. They greeted each other with bright smiles and a quick handshake.  
"Well isn't it the infamous Mike Scarlatti!" Logan exclaimed with a light chuckle, moving to hold onto her uniforms again with her now free hand.  
Spike shook his head with a light chuckle and shifted to place his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Good to see you again, Sparky."  
Logan gave a look and shook her head, chuckling as well. The two having known each other from the academy. "I'm slightly surprised you aren't still a Uni." She teased, gently nudging the man.  
"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?"  
Logan shrugged with a smile, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.  
"Anyways... I was heading out to get a drink, care to come with? We obviously have some catching up to do." He offered with a brief shrug of his shoulders.  
"Why not? It's already been a hell of a day." Logan replied, shifting her weight on her feet idly.


End file.
